We All Scream For Ice Cream
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Panicked, he looked around, desperate for help. The nurses all stared at him, and the ones who weren't outright laughing at him were pointing and whispering. Based on a true story, for my birthday.


Hi, everybody! My birthday is on the third, and today I got to thinking about it and the stories my family has told me about the day of my birth. One of them, a favorite of mine that is always told on my birthday, is about my grandfather, my grandmother, and my great grandmother as they all waited on my impending birth. And that's when I got the idea to retell the story. Basically what happened to my grandfather happens to Cragen as he, Munch and Fin all wait on the arrival of the newest little detective. I thought it came out very well, and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have enjoyed hearing the story all my life. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

To my beloved Umpa, for droppin' trou on the day I was born. Literally. Love you!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The miracle of birth was a snooze fest.

Don Cragen stared at the wall in front of him and sighed. Elliot was in the room with his wife, and already it had been five hours, with no baby. Munch and Fin were sitting near him, and apparently were as bored as he was.

Finally Cragen stood up, stretching. "You guys want some ice cream?"

Munch peered over the top of his sunglasses and smiled. "Chocolate."

Fin leaned back in his chair. "Strawberry."

Cragen nodded and walked down the hall, smiling at the group of nurses as he passed the nurse's station. With ease he found the cafeteria, and he soon found himself standing beside a man his age.

The man looked at him, unable to help smiling. He was sporting a t-shirt that said, "I'm a grandpa," and was telling anyone who would listen about his newborn granddaughter. "Seeing family?"

Cragen looked at him and nodded. "My... daughter, Olivia, is having her first baby."

Roscoe's smile widened, and he said with immeasurable pride, "My son's wife just had her first baby, too. A little girl."

Cragen shook his hand. "That's great. She doesn't know what she's having. She and her husband wanted to be surprised."

"That's wonderful."

Cragen quickly ordered and paid for the ice cream and said goodbye to his new friend before he left the cafeteria.

As he walked down the hall with an ice cream cone in each hand, he felt an odd sensation around his waist. He had forgotten to wear a belt, and he must have lost weight because as he came around the corner and reached the nurse's station, his pants suddenly dropped and pooled around his ankles.

Panicked, he looked around, desperate for help.

The nurses all stared at him, and the ones who weren't outright laughing at him were pointing and whispering.

Cragen looked at them pleadingly. "Ladies, I need help. Could... one of you take my ice cream, or maybe pull my pants up for me?" There was a cool breeze, and he shuddered.

The nearest nurse doubled over, grabbing her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Ladies, please!" he begged.

He only received more laughter, and he sighed heavily and resigned himself to shuffling back down to Maternity, with his pants around his ankles. And his boxers for the world to see.

Munch and Fin were engaged in a heated argument over who loved the unborn baby more and who would be a more suited godfather when Cragen came shuffling into view.

Fin noticed him first, and his jaw dropped.

"Fin, what...?" Munch finally looked over at Cragen, and it took all of his self control not to fall on the ground laughing.

Cragen glared at both of them and shoved the ice cream at them. Then he bent down and yanked his pants up. "I hope you're happy," he grumbled, sitting down on another bench.

Munch and Fin traded looks, then burst into howls of laughter.

And suddenly the wait didn't seem so bad.

The End!

A/N: I swear, this is exactly what happened. My Umpa went to get ice cream for his wife and mother-in-law, and on the way back, his pants fell! The nurses wouldn't help him, and they just stood there and laughed at his skidmarks! LOL. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and like I said, my birthday is on the third! Reviews are nice, yummy presents!


End file.
